


The Rambles of A Teenage Space Boy

by katiepidgeywidgey (miichandes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miichandes/pseuds/katiepidgeywidgey
Summary: One day, during a diplomatic visit to a planet, Lance buys a journal ("IT'S NOT A DIARY, PIDGE!").This is what he writes.





	1. Entry #1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My godmother likes giving me random prompts which I have to write something in 5 minutes.   
> This was the result of “teenage angst.” Short but sweet. Like Pidge. Except without the sweet bc Pidge is a sinnamon roll, not a cinnamon roll. ENOUGH rambling.   
> Enjoy!

Why did I ask her out? When you were the one I really liked? ...It’s just, I saw you hanging out with Rolo, smiling and laughing, and I grew jealous. So I asked her out, and we flew away on Blue. 

Some mistake that was. I mean, we got Blue back eventually, but those feelings of betrayal never left my conscience. Those feelings of...jealousy. Yes, that’s right. The Famous Flirt of the Universe™ was jealous. 

How did he make you smile like that? Make you laugh and let go? How come when we talk all we do is either yell at each other or ignore each other? 

It’s...infuriating. Everyone has made you smile EXCEPT ME. Do you hate me that much? Well, you know what Keith? I hate you too!

I hate your stunning smile. Your stupidly luscious hair that I want to run my fingers through. Your annoying laugh that lights up my day. The way you know everything. Your admirable courage. 

The way sweat falls rolls down your face as you work out. The way your muscles flex. 

...What was I talking about?... Goddammit, how bad do I like you? 

Keith Whatever-Your-Last-Name-Is. I fucking hate you.


	2. Entry #2- Humbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas shopping is stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on Humbug by Owl City :3

I wonder if it’s Christmas back on Earth. On the current planet we’re on, snow started falling and tears almost fell down my face. I’m gonna miss Christmas for the first time… 

I think I should distract myself and buy the team some gifts? The aliens are nice enough to let us explore their planet, so it shouldn’t be a problem getting stuff. 

-For Shiro, maybe I should make him a sweater? His vest isn’t exactly the warmest thing to be in..  
-For Hunk, his hair has been growing longer, maybe a bunch of hair ties or even some hair scissors...do we even have scissors in the castle?  
-For Pidge, I think I’ll get her some maps of all the planets? She keeps a notebook of all the planets we’ve visited and it’d be cool to have some visuals she can put on her walls.   
-For Allura….I think I’ll make her a matching sweater to match Shiro’s? She doesn’t have any Earth style clothes and we can’t have that haha.  
-Oh! I think I saw some good quality hair shampoo in the market the other day, maybe Coran would like that! 

Now. 

Keith. 

What do I even get him? 

He’s the person who you get stressed over during Christmas. New gloves? No that’s too tacky… I don’t know… I’m going down to the market to buy stuff and get ideas… 

KEITH PRESENT IDEAS  
Canary Yellow Scarves NO  
Backpack NO

I CAN’T THINK OF ANYTHING. I found some really paper to wrap it with, but I haven’t found something yet. A food basket? A bike? A ukelele? What do you get the boy who doesn’t need or want anything from you?

How I about I just jump off the tallest building for my present. He’d like that for sure. 

What if I wrap myself in wrapping paper and sit under the tree, with a card that says “The greatest gift I can give you is the heart inside me <3” 

Would that be cheesy? What if I added mistletoe? 

 

WHY IS THIS SO HARD. 

It’s just Keith for Pete’s sake. Why is this so hard?? I have the perfect paper, but I can’t find the perfect gift. I’ve turned over this whole planet looking. It has to be perfect or else Keith will hate me and I don’t want him to hate me. 

I hate shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr   
> @katiepidgeywidgey


End file.
